


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Generated Prompts

by PaperLaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabbles, I don't know whatelse to tag right now I am bad at AO3, Multi, generated prompts, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLaw/pseuds/PaperLaw
Summary: In a FE:3H discord server I am in we are doing daily generated prompts to write for because we have nothing better to do during these crazy times I guess. Here is where I will post the oneshots I write.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 4
Collections: FE3H Drabbles <3





	1. Seteth's Banned Books

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: Dirty Laundry (like secrets)  
> Character: Seteth  
> Warning: Mentions of sex, nothing graphic

The new topic of gossip at Garreg Mach was what happened to the books Seteth banned from the Monastery. While there was a loose guideline for what was and wasn’t allowed at the Garreg Mach Library once Flayn had joined the Golden Deer House Seteth’s book ban became even more intense. As more books that even implied something unholy began to disappear the students all began to wonder what Seteth even did with all these books. Some people said he simply burned the books so nobody would find them, others said the books were donated. There was a short-lived rumor that Seteth had thrown all the books into the bottom of the fishing pond. Byleth had to physically stop Claude from jumping into the pond to try and retrieve them. 

Eventually the rumors died down and Byleth didn’t have to deal with any students trying to jump in ponds or students sifting through ashes for even a corner of a book page. However, Byleth’s curiosity peaked one day when she was passing Seteth on the way to class she thought she saw him drop something. When Byleth went to pick it up she saw a very peculiar cover featuring a man with a toned body, his shirt torn open with the ocean behind him. What was even more interesting was that a bookmark was still inside.

Seteth snatched the book away quickly. 

“Sorry about that professor. I was just about to get rid of this banned book.”

Byleth was going to ask about the bookmark but Seteth was already hurrying away. She tried to forget the interaction as she headed to class. 

A few days later Byleth had to deliver some documents to Seteth. She went to his office but found he wasn’t there. The office door was locked and since Byleth didn’t really have the time to hunt him down she decided it wouldn’t hurt if she slipped in, placed the documents on his desk and left. She walked over to his desk and set the documents in a place he would see them, but suddenly her eyes wandered to something that looked familiar. Sitting somewhat hidden on Seteth’s desk was a book with a familiar cover… she instantly recognized the muscled man on the book and realized this was the same book Seteth had dropped a few days ago.

Byleth picked up the book and noticed the bookmark had moved backwards from where it had previously been placed. That must mean someone had been reading this book… Was Seteth the one reading this book?

Byleth opened the book to see what it was even about. As she assumed it was an explicit novel, but what she didn’t expect to see were notes written in the page margins in handwriting eerily similar to the archbishop's right-hand man. Byleth read some of the notes and she almost thought this whole thing was a joke. He was critiquing an erotic novel almost as if he was grading an essay. He corrected grammar mistakes, questioned the character's motivations and even had the gall to suggest a dragon sex scene wasn’t realistic! Byleth soon accidentally kicked something hard under the desk. Curiosity struck her again as she bent down to see what she had hit. Underneath Seteth’s desk was a box filled with books that had similar covers to the book she was reading.

Byleth had the overwhelming urge to take as many as she could to show to Claude but she really liked her job.

Byleth pushed the box back under the desk, put the book she was reading back where she left it and quietly left the office.

Any time after that if Byleth heard a student theorizing about what Seteth did with the banned books she would firmly state that he burns the books. Eventually the rumors stopped.


	2. No Peaking Caspar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uhhhh this was the second prompt for our daily prompts and I'm just now writing for it. I'm also skipping a few of the prompts that came after this one (that was given to me Monday btw) and will try to catch up tomorrow since I'll be free. 
> 
> The Prompt: He could hear everything, but he dare not open his eyes.  
> Character: Caspar  
> Pairing: Hilda and Caspar  
> Warnings: None really, just cute family fluff!  
> (Also this is probably a bit out of character sorry I'm not a good writer)

“Close your eyes papa! No peeking!” 

Caspar was sitting at a small tea table in front of two giggling girls. Bella, his oldest daughter, was the one that ordered her father to close his eyes. Sofia was just holding onto her sister's arm with a big grin on her face.

Caspar closed his eyes willingly for his daughter. As he kept his eyes closed he could still hear his daughters whispering in glee. Caspar also heard the sound of rustling, it seems they were getting something ready for him. His beloved daughters had invited him to an impromptu tea party that morning. Caspar had gotten himself into a tiny chair and was happy to drink and play with them, but he could now tell they planned more than just a simple father-daughter tea date.  
Whatever they were planning he wouldn’t dare open his eyes and ruin the surprise.  
However as the rustling and whispers continued Caspar began to grow restless, it felt like he had been sitting there forever. Eventually, Caspar could hear a third voice. It was a very familiar laugh. 

“It should be ready now girls, let’s not keep your father waiting.”

“Open your eyes!” Sofia said sweetly.

Caspers eyes practically shot open. His two daughters were across the table from him, they did their best to hold up a rather large present. It was clearly an axe but it had been crudely wrapped up in a pale blue wrapping paper. Standing behind the girls was a very pregnant Hilda who was looking on lovingly and her husband and daughters. 

“Happy birthday papa!” 

His daughters set the gift down on the now cleared table so that Caspar could open it. He eagerly began to tear away at the wrapping. The present was indeed an axe but it had been decorated in glitter and pretty stones.

“Mama helped us glue everything on but we are the designers,” Bella proudly proclaimed as Casper picked up the axe to examine it. Caspar had a huge grin on his face as he admired the axe in his hands. He then got up to give his daughters a big hug.

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten! Thank you!” 

“Your welcome papa!” His daughter happily returned their father's hug. Hilda waddled over and gave Caspar a hug from behind. 

Caspar was very thankful at that moment to have such a wonderful family.


End file.
